


A Little Slice of Heaven

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean owns a bakery, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Human Castiel, I really like bakery AUs okay, Love Confessions, M/M, No I mean it about pie being involved okay, Pie is involved, Rimming, Sam Ships It, Sleepy Cuddles, So does literally everyone, They fuck in the kitchen, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, maybe it was a little bit more than a crush. Castiel was pretty sure he was head over heels in love with Dean Winchester.</p>
<p>He just hoped Dean wouldn’t realise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel Collins is a college graduate who has realised just how useless his degree is. He ends up in Lawrence, Kansas, and meets his incredibly attractive neighbour, Dean Winchester, who just so happens to own the bakery they live above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for a Bakery AU when I was telling Francis about my wish to own a bakery called A Little Slice of Heaven and well....this happened. If you're reading this, I hope you like it. Any comments or kudos (HINT HINT) are extremely appreciated please and thank you.

The town of Lawrence, Kansas, was quiet and cheerful. For Castiel Collins, the guy who had spent the last three years of his life working for a degree that, now he had it, meant nothing, it was perfect. As soon as he laid eyes on the apartment two levels up from the bakery on the corner, he was sold.

“I’ll take it,” he told the realtor – a woman named Meg Masters – who looked surprised at how quickly he’d decided.

“Are you sure?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes, why? Is there something wrong with it that I should know about?”

“No! No, it was just rather sudden. Why don’t we go to the café downstairs, and you can sign the papers.”

And that was what they did. After Meg had left, Castiel procrastinated, sitting in his chair and casting his eyes around the quiet bakery he now lived above. The building was three storeys high – the bakery/café, called A Little Slice of Heaven, on the bottom level, an apartment on the floor above that, and the top level was Castiel’s new apartment. He vaguely wondered what his new neighbour would be like.

Funnily enough, he didn’t have to wait too long to find out.

“Hey, are you gonna order somethin’?” A deep, hypnotic voice spoke from beside him, and Castiel looked up into the face of the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

“Oh! Um….sorry, yes. I was…..my real estate agent just left. I was simply lost in thought.”

Green eyes twinkled down at him. “That’s cool, man. I just didn’t know if the table was gonna be freed up anytime soon. Take as long as you want, I’ll be right over there, tingling with anticipation.” The man wiped his hands on his floury apron. “Dean Winchester, by the way. I own this place. Did you say real estate agent? Are you the guy moving in upstairs?”

Castiel’s head was reeling from the sudden onslaught of _devastatingly attractive man living below me oh my god_ , but he pulled himself together in time to respond.

“Yeah, that’s me. Good to meet the neighbour so soon,” he laughed, and Dean gave a small chuckle of his own. “You own this place? It’s awesome.”

“I know, right! I bought this place when it was an empty, shut down café, and as soon as I opened up, it just took off. Gives me enough money to send to my baby brother, too.” Dean beamed with pride as he slid into the chair opposite Castiel. “Is it okay if I sit down?”

“Sure! I mean, if you’re not really busy.”

“Nah, today’s a slow day. We’re good. So, what’s your name?”

Castiel blushed. “I’m sorry, you must think I’m an ass. I’m Castiel Collins, and I’m sorry I didn’t think to introduce myself properly before.” The two of them shook hands, smiling at one another. “So where’s your brother?”

“Oh, he’s at Stanford. Mom and Dad died a couple years back in a car accident, so I basically raised the kid. He’s super smart, studying to be a lawyer. He got in on a full scholarship, too.” Dean practically radiated a parental delight in telling Castiel all about his younger brother.

“That’s amazing, Dean. You should be proud. I’m also sorry to hear about your parents, I’m sure they would be proud of both you and your brother.” Dean shrugged, giving a self-deprecating smile.

“Nah, Sammy’s got the brains. But yeah, he’s awesome. What about you? What brings you here?”

“Dean, don’t be modest. You have a lot to be proud of about owning your own successful business, please do not downplay your own talents. And I, uhh…..I just graduated university, realised a degree in Music was virtually useless in this economy, and ended up here. I’m not exactly sure how I’m going to get by though – my parents kind of disowned me.”

“The hell? Why?! That’s a bullshit thing to do to your own kid, I’m sorry man.” Dean frowned at Castiel’s blasé attitude towards his lack of family. “Why’d they do it?”

“Well……they’re very religious people, for starters. And I……they don’t agree with my choice in studies. Or my sexual preference. I’m gay. It didn’t go down well.” Castiel was mumbling now, staring at his hands that were clasped in front of him on the table. “I guess I’ve lost a lot of my faith in God and family. You and your brother, though – you sound very close. You are a very lucky man.”

“Hey, Cas – can I call you Cas? That’s something nobody should ever go through. You seem really cool, and for the record? I’m gay, too. And it isn’t something to be ashamed of.”

Castiel looked up, and Dean was looking at him with a deadly serious, empathetic expression, with a smile hiding at the corners of his mouth and eyes.

“Thank you, Dean. Yeah, you can call me Cas. Better than Cassie – that’s what my roommate in college called me. He was kind of a dick. Um, this might sound weird, but do you know if anywhere in town has a job opening? I kind of need the money.” Castiel gave an awkward half shrug, but Dean lit up.

“Dude, we need a new Kitchen Hand here. Would you want to work here? I mean, I know you don’t really know me and it’s probably not something you’re interested in, but it is pretty damn close to your home. Plus the pay isn’t too bad – if I do say so myself.” Dean winked. Castiel was mildly surprised – how had he managed to get so much good luck in one day?

“I would love to work here!”

“Great! When do you wanna start?” Castiel was 100% certain that Dean Winchester’s smile would one day be the death of him.

“Um, well I’m moving my stuff into the apartment today, but after that I’m good with whenever.”

“Awesome. I’ll get you on the payroll and everything and you can start in a couple of days. Need a hand moving in?”

“Don’t you have work?” As if in answer to Castiel’s question, a guy who couldn’t have been more than 19 years old ran over to the table.

“Dean, are you actually planning on working at all today?”

“Can it, Andy! I’m gonna finish early, I’m pretty much done anyway. Gotta help the new recruit move in!” Dean grinned over the table at his new neighbour. “Andy, this is Cas, my upstairs neighbour and our new kitchen hand. Cas, this is Andy, barista and a pain in my ass.”

Andy rolled his eyes. “Hey, good to meet you.” He shook Castiel’s hand. “Well, if I don’t get back to manning the coffee machine _someone_ – and I mean Jo – will kill me. Later!”

Dean looked over at Castiel as Andy walked away. “So, where’s your shit?”

* * *

Castiel’s meagre belongings were crammed into cardboard boxes that were already in the apartment, courtesy of the men in the moving van who had also, luckily, driven Castiel with his things to Kansas for an extra fare.

“Dude, you didn’t drive here yourself?”

“I don’t have a car.”

“………how are you alive?”

“I have a bicycle, Dean. It’s leaning against that wall there, see?”

“…………………Jesus.”

"No, my name is Castiel," he deadpanned, and Dean snorted with laughter.

A few hours later, the two of them were drinking beers on the wooden floor of Castiel’s ‘lounge’, which so far consisted of two beanbags and a laptop.

“You have books instead of furniture, Cas. Are you sure you don’t have an addiction?”

“I like to read.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Books, suffering from Castiel’s lack of bookshelves, were piled in both the bedroom and the lounge. Almost every genre imaginable was surrounding the pair of them.

“You’re a nerd, just like Sammy.” Dean’s smile was crooked and made Castiel’s heart twinge.

“I suppose. I never really thought about it like that – I just see books I want, and they somehow end up belonging to me. I think that might be why I’m so broke.” Castiel frowned.

“I wasn’t trying to be offensive! I mean it in the best possible way!” Dean was quick to reassure his new friend, anxious that he now hated him.

“I know, Dean.” Castiel smiled at him, and the two of them chatted about their childhoods, the people Dean knew in town, and what Castiel’s duties would be in the bakery, for the next few hours, until Dean realised the time.

“Shit! I gotta be up at 5 for the café! I gotta go, it was great meetin’ you, though.” Dean went to the door, Castiel following. Dean turned and smiled (he felt like he was doing it a lot today).

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean. I’m sorry to have kept you awake for so long – I hope you have a good day. I’ll be sure to visit downstairs.”

“It’s cool, man. I had fun. Uh, night.”

There was an awkward pause, Dean not really wanting to go, Castiel not really wanting him to leave.

“I’ll just….yeah.” Dean stumbled slightly as he made his way downstairs, turning to grin crookedly at Castiel, who laughed and waved.

Castiel fell asleep that night thinking about warm, strong hands, and green eyes that crinkled at the edges.

* * *

The next few months were the best Castiel had ever had. He found working at A Little Slice Of Heaven weirdly relaxing, and loved to watch Dean as he made a new pie or baked brownies. This may have been because of the fact that Dean’s tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as his brows furrowed with concentration. Castiel couldn’t stop imagining how that tongue would feel rubbing against his own, and more than once he jacked off to the thought of laying Dean out on the kitchen bench of the café kitchen, and moving inside of him. They grew closer and closer, and the more Castiel learned about Dean Winchester, the more he liked. He liked the fact that Dean hummed as he cooked, that Dean always made an extra sandwich for him on his lunch break because he knew that Castiel would forget otherwise. He liked the fact that Dean made him a birthday pie on September the 18 th, and got the entire packed café to sing to him. He especially liked the fact that Dean would knock on his door every second day, and ask to borrow yet another book, before inevitably inviting him downstairs for a drink or a meal, which Castiel always accepted.

The smile on Dean’s face haunted the back of his mind constantly, and he found himself staring at Dean when Dean wasn’t looking, wishing he could simply reach out and kiss the man, reach out and _take_.

He hid those feelings, though, because he knew that Dean was far too invested in his business for a relationship, least of all with a college graduate who had the world’s most useless degree and who was a couple of years younger than him (they’d discovered that Castiel was 23, Dean 27 – 8 years older than Dean’s absent younger brother, Sam). Every night he fell asleep smelling of pastry and sugar, and the smell reminded him of the man who lived downstairs. He used his bike to get wherever he needed to go, much to Dean’s horror – “What if you get run over?! Cyclists are like, the worlds most hated pedestrian! Get a car!” “I like my bike, Dean. And cars are expensive.” “……..just don’t get run over, okay?” – and enjoyed carrying his bike downstairs some evenings, and running into Dean on the middle landing, sharing a warm smile and greeting before carrying on.

After six months, however, it changed.

This was because Sam came home.

Castiel met Sam as he was walking downstairs, carting his bike, to go to the supermarket for eggs. He saw Dean, and a tall young man he didn’t recognise, laughing as they made their way upstairs. Castiel froze, jealousy surging. He forced a smile onto his face when Dean saw him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas! Hey! This is Cas, Sammy. Cas, this is my dorky brother, Sammy Winchester.”

The man – Sam – grumbled half-heartedly, “It’s _Sam_ , Dean. Sammy is a chubby twelve-year olds name.”

“Well, guess who was a chubby twelve-year old? Oh, that’s right, it was you.”

Castiel barely took in their brotherly bantering, however, as relief was flooding through him.

_Brother. Not boyfriend._

It was stupid to be so possessive over someone he was only _friends_ with, but Castiel didn’t care by this point.

“Hello, Sam. Dean talks about you a lot.” He set his bike down, and offered a hand, which Sam shook. “He’s very proud of you, you know.”

Sam was giving a him a funny look, as if he knew exactly what Castiel was thinking.

“Hey, Cas. Can I call you that? I feel like I know you already – Dean won’t shut up about you.” He nudged his blushing older brother. “And yeah, he needs to be more proud of _himself_ I think.”

“Of course you can, Sam. And I agree. I would lecture him about that, for the millionth time, but I need to go on a supply run.” He smiled apologetically. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Yeah, it was great to finally meet the Famous Castiel.” Sam nudged Dean again, who was blatantly staring at Castiel like he was a Messenger of God. When Sam’s elbow made contact, he jumped and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas,” he smiled shyly at Castiel, who smiled back. They stared at one another for a good minute, before Sam cleared his throat pointedly and gave the world’s biggest grin.

“Oh! Goodbye, you two.” Castiel hurried down the stairs with his bike, trying to not trip over. His ears felt warm, and he heard Sam whisper something to Dean. The response was immediate.

“Shut up, bitch!”

“Jerk.”

* * *

Sam was only in town for a fortnight. He helped out in the bakery, and annoyed the hell out of Dean whenever Castiel was in the same room, dropping not-so-subtle hints and winks. It made Castiel nervous – what if Dean ended up finding about Castiel’s stupid crush on him?

Okay, maybe it was a little bit more than a crush. Castiel was pretty sure he was head over heels in love with Dean Winchester.

He just hoped Dean wouldn’t realise.

The two of them were making pie one slow work day – Castiel slowly stirring the sticky, sweet filling, and Dean rolling out the pastry with a fierce determination, while Sam studied in Dean’s apartment upstairs – when Dean spoke suddenly.

“You know, this is my Mom’s recipe.”

Castiel turned. “For pie?”

“Yeah. She always made it for us, when they were alive. Kinda makes me miss her, but it also feels like she’s here, too, when I make it.” Dean wasn’t expecting Castiel to say anything in response. “Sorry, I just….needed to get that off my chest.”

“No, it’s fine, Dean. I like hearing what you have to say.”

There was silence as the two of them returned to what they were doing, backs to one another. When Dean spoke again, his voice was much closer.

“Ugh, too much feelings talk for one day.” And then a handful of flour was dumped over Castiel’s head. Castiel blinked in shock, and Dean roared with laughter, the noise booming around the kitchen. Castiel spun around and grabbed a handful of flour, which he threw into Dean’s face.

“I hope you realise this means war,” Dean grinned under his whitened hair. Castiel smirked back.

“One that you will lose.”

Their ‘war’ escalated, the two of them grabbing flour, vanilla, spices, and even cocoa powder to throw at one another. Ten minutes later, Castiel had Dean pinned against one of the metal workbenches, an evil smile on his face as he raised a hand. Dean saw what he was holding, and gulped.

“Oh shit, Uncle! I said Uncle!” he yelled, but it was too late. A long, lean finger smeared apple pie filling down Dean’s face, and he did his best to not tremble at the sensation.

“I believe I win.”

Their dirty faces were suddenly a lot closer together now, and Dean’s breath hitched when Castiel’s eyes dropped to his parted lips before darting back up to his eyes.

“Oh, fuck it,” he muttered. “Cas, if I kissed you right now, would you kill me?”

Castiel’s heart almost stopped.

“I’d be too busy kissing you back to kill you,” he said softly. His breath ghosted over Dean’s face, sending tremors literally _everywhere_.

“Good.”

Dean, in contrast to his overwhelming desire to crash their lips together, simply leaned up a little, pressing his lips chastely against Castiel’s. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch, and when Dean pulled back he chased those plump lips with his own chapped ones, deepening the kiss. Both of the men groaned in pleasure, six months of attraction and adoration finally being realised.

Dean’s tongue felt even better than Castiel had imagined, shyly licking its way into his mouth as he leaned against the larger man, who was still half pinned against the bench.

All of a sudden, it wasn’t enough for Castiel. He growled and hauled Dean upright, not breaking the kiss, and soon enough had the baker laid out on the bench as he straddled him, tearing at their aprons between kisses. Bowls, utensils and containers clattered to the ground as they moved together, holding each other close as Dean lay in piles of flour and cocoa.

“Cas, we should close the shop.” Dean managed to gasp out. Castiel stopped.

“Dammit. Be right back. Don’t you dare move,” he said as he climbed off Dean and walked to the kitchen door. Dean’s groin throbbed at the command, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

Castiel strode into the dining area, apron successfully concealing the fact that, underneath his jeans, he was solid as a rock. The three customers and Andy took in his dishevelled appearance.

“So, we’re gonna close early today…..” Castiel said, blushing. Andy snorted.

“Is that what they call it these days?”

“Andy, if you and these fine, cherished customers aren’t out the door within the next minute, you will hear things that no man should ever hear.”

Andy paled. “Gotcha. Okay, folks, you heard the guy. Him and Dean have finally pulled their heads out their asses, so we should probably go.”

The three customers – Missouri Mosely, Bobby Singer, and Rufus Turner – all grinned at Castiel as they left.

“Go get ‘em, boy,” Mrs Mosely whispered, and Castiel became even redder, if that were possible. Andy closed the blinds and flipped the sign to ‘closed’ before winking and grinning at Castiel.

“I’ll lock the door.”

“…Thank you Andy.”

“Yeah, well, what else am I gonna do? Now go, consummate your big gay love!” Andy whistled and walked out. Castiel sprinted back to the kitchen, and stopped short at the sight that greeted him.

Dean was fully naked, hard cock bobbing against his stomach as he lay on the bench, sweeping his fingers through the apple filling bowl next to him before taking them into his mouth and sucking on them. He smiled at Castiel’s tortured expression.

“Hey, this is for you, you know.”

Castiel slowly removed his apron and shirt, noting how Dean’s breathing became increasingly erratic. He slowly shucked off his shoes, socks and jeans, leaving them haphazardly scattered on the kitchen floor. He climbed back on the bench so that he was now astride Dean.

“This is really unsanitary,” he whispered as he found the position that made their cocks slot together perfectly. Dean cried out in pleasure at the sudden friction, hips bucking up from the wood beneath him. Castiel continued to rock against him slowly.

“We’re going to have quite the clean-up, aren’t we?” He shuddered in pleasure at the way Dean felt so _right_ against him.

“Nnngh, yeah,” Dean grunted, hips moving of their own volition. Castiel stuck two fingers into the apple filling, and then gently massaged Dean’s nipples with them. Dean whimpered at the touch, nipples hardening with an inhuman speed. Castiel leaned down and slowly licked his chest clean, lapping up every single trace of apple before kissing Dean. Dean was helpless, shaking beneath Castiel as the dark haired man sucked on his tongue, making sure he was able to taste all of the apple filling – every single trace of apple, nutmeg, vanilla and ginger – as well as something that was definitely, addictively, undeniably _Cas_.

Castiel then placed small kisses all the way down Dean’s front, before reaching his neglected erection. He slowly allowed his tongue to trail its way up the thick vein that stood out, and Dean’s moans became even louder. This was nothing compared to the sound he made when Castiel swirled his tongue around the head, before leaning down and taking the entire length in his mouth, relaxing his throat muscles so that the head was hitting the back of his throat. Castiel bobbed and dipped his head, humming slightly and letting his teeth give the smallest graze to the tender skin he was lovingly attending to.

“Oh, God, Cas, you’re perfect, so fucking perfect,” Dean began to babble incoherently. Just before he came, Castiel removed his mouth.

“Dean, I would very much like to fuck you.” His voice was even deeper from arousal, and Dean agreed instantly.

“Fuck me, Cas. Right now.”

Castiel gently placed a hand onto Dean’s cock, and gently took some of the pre-come that was oozing out of the slit onto his fingers. He pulled Dean up into a hard kiss as his fingers made their way past his balls, to the puckered hole that awaited them. He hesitated.

“Are you clean?”

“Cas, I got tested the week before you moved in, and I’m clean. I haven’t slept with anyone since I met you.”

Castiel’s eyes shone. “Neither have I.”

Dean was quick to add, “And I uhh……..I may have cleaned down there earlier specially. I was kinda hoping this would happen today. With you, I mean. Not that I think you’re a slut, nothing like that, I…….yeah. Today was gonna be the day I told you how I felt.”

Castiel’s heart was thudding painfully as he traced the circle of Dean’s entrance. “How do you feel?”

Dean swallowed in both anticipation and nervousness. “I’m in love with you, Cas.”

Every thought process in Castiel’s brain stood still.

“I’m in love with you, Dean.” And without any further warning, his finger slid inside Dean. Dean cried out against Castiel’s mouth, relaxing as Castiel’s lean finger worked him open, inch by inexorable inch, in preparation for a second finger. He writhed and moaned, and Castiel was quick to add a second, then third, finger as Dean begged for more.

Dean scowled up at Castiel when he stopped suddenly, realising something.

“Dean, we don’t have any lube.”

“Don’t care. Keep going.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Dean, I want to try something. Don’t freak out, okay?”

“Um, okay?”

Castiel slid down the length of Dean’s body, eliciting sighs and whimpers from the freckled man. Finally, his head was just beneath Dean’s crotch.

“Dean, roll over.”

Dean obediently did so, panting heavily. Castiel licked his lips as Dean preened, pushing back his hips so that his ass was presented to the world. He smoothed the taut skin there, before collecting more apple filling and covering Dean’s backside with it. Satisfied, he got to work.

All of Dean’s breath left his lungs when he felt Castiel’s tongue start licking him. He sagged slightly, searching for friction for his dick, but a firm hand stopped him.

“No, Dean. Not until I’m done.”

Dean whined and shook as Castiel finally reached his hole. Castiel spread the entrance slightly, before allowing himself to spear Dean with his stiffened tongue. Dean practically shrieked, pushing his hips back for more as Castiel licked the space his fingers had occupied minutes before. The sensation of Castiel’s rough tongue inside of him was almost too much for Dean, and he had to grab the base of himself to stop himself coming early.

“ _Caaaaaaas!_ ”

Saliva was dripping down the back of Dean’s legs now, and when Castiel pulled away his lips were shiny.

“I think you’re ready.”

Suddenly nervous, he licked his hand a couple of times before running it over his almost purple erection. He struggled to not come at the sensation of something finally, _finally_ , touching him, and lined himself up with Dean’s entrance.

“Wait.”

Castiel paused when Dean spoke.

“I want to see you,” Dean whispered. Castiel smiled, and for some weird reason there were tears in his eyes.

“Turn over.” There was only softness to his voice now, none of the fierce possessiveness of before. Dean did so, and Castiel allowed himself a deep kiss before sitting back up and lifting Dean’s legs up so that his knees were pressed into his own chest. Castiel once again ensured his cock was lined up with Dean’s open, waiting hole, and looked into Dean’s expectant face.

“You sure?”

“Cas, get inside me. Now.”

Castiel finally began to push inside slowly, filling Dean up. Both men cried out at the feeling of Dean’s wet heat enveloping Castiel’s cock, and Castiel’s chin dropped as his head tilted forward. Eventually, he bottomed out, and they rested for a moment, willing themselves to not go off right that second. After a minute, Dean said, “Cas. Move.”

Castiel pulled back so that only the tip of him was inside of Dean, before pushing his way back in, Dean’s eyes rolled upwards, and the only thing able to pass his lips was a sigh of unadulterated pleasure. His legs moved of their own accord, locking around Castiel’s lower back and pulling him in close so that he brushed against Dean’s prostate.

“Ahhhh! Faster, Cas, please!” Dean moaned, and Castiel grasped the back of Dean’s neck so that he could drag him up to meet Castiel’s mouth with his own. He moved in and out of Dean, the bowed legs wrapped around him forcing him to go faster and faster. Castiel was almost sobbing with the fierce carnal pleasure coursing through him, and Dean was a complete mess beneath him as Castiel slammed into the bundle of nerves inside of him again and again. Castiel braced his arms either side of Dean’s head as one of Dean’s hands grabbed his shoulder, the other the side of his neck, so that they were nose to nose.

“I love you, Cas,” he whispered, and then Dean was coming, untouched, all over their stomachs. He clenched and unclenched around Castiel from the force of it, come splattering the skin all the way up to their necks, and the sensation of Dean, coupled with the sight of his expression and his orgasm, brought Castiel over the edge, and he painted Dean’s insides white as he let out an animalistic howl. When he was spent, he collapsed on top of Dean, equally boneless.

“I love you too, Dean,” he was able to get out in a low voice, muttering it into the skin of Dean’s chest. After a couple of minutes, Castiel looked at the rapidly cooling semen painted across them in thick stripes.

“Um.”

Dean looked down and sighed. “Better clean up.”

“Yeah.”

“Nap first?”

“Yeah.”

Castiel tenderly slid out of Dean, and fumbled with one hand as he grabbed their aprons from the far-off floor. He wearily slid one beneath them, and covered them with the other, thanking his lucky stars that it was a warm summers day. They drifted off to sleep, tangled in one another’s arms.

* * *

“Guys, where are yo – _oh._ ”

Sam’s voice brought them back into wakefulness. Castiel sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes with his hair stood on end.

“Hello, Sam.”

“’Sup, Cas,” Sam was staring fixedly at the floor. “So Dean told you?”

“Yes.”

“Yep. Good. Awesome. I..uhh….”

“Whassatime?” Dean’s voice was thick and laced with sleep, and Castiel was powerless against the fond smile that appeared on his face as he saw Dean wake up and notice Sam. “Hey Sammy.”

“Dean. I really hope you’re gonna clean up. Not that I’m not happy for you guys, but I’m gonna go upstairs. And you two better have clothes on when you join me.” Sam didn’t look at either of them as he walked out, and Dean grinned at Castiel.

“Dude, we totally scarred him for life.”

Castiel examined his fingers, which were placed in his lap. Dean reached out and took his hand, frowning in concern.

“Cas?”

“Did you mean it?” Castiel looked at Dean. “When you said you love me?”

Dean spoke without hesitation. “Of course I did. I’m yours, Cas. No one else’s. I want to be yours as long as you’ll have me.”

A smile broke out on Castiel’s face, and Dean’s heart melted like butter.

“I am also yours, Dean. Can we….sleep in a real bed?”

Dean looked at the kitchen clock, which read 9pm.

“Shit! Okay, here’s the plan: we get dressed, go upstairs, crash at my place because my bed is awesome and has memory foam and let’s face it, your bed is shit, and tomorrow I’ll close the café so we can clean in here properly and hang out. Sound good?”

Castiel kissed Dean.

“It sounds perfect.”

They grinned at one another, before climbing down and dressing themselves. Dean winced slightly, and Castiel placed a hand on his arm. The blonde man rolled his eyes.

“Believe it or not, Cas, it doesn’t even hurt that bad. And I would go through a lot worse if it meant having you, okay?”

They went upstairs, locking the kitchen behind them and holding hands the whole way. Sam, the little shit, grinned like he had just won the lottery when he saw them.

“Aren’t you two adorable.”

“Don’t think I won’t punch you in the face, Sammy,” Dean warned, but then he grinned back. “But fuck yeah, we’re adorable.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and tugged on his hand. “Deeeean. Bed. I want more kisses.” He yawned sleepily. “Now please.”

Dean kissed him then and there. “Come on, angel, let’s go.” Sam mimed throwing up. “You shut up you little bitch.”

“Use protection, jerk!”

Once they were in Dean’s bedroom, Castiel looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. “Angel?”

Dean shrugged. “I dunno, It slipped out.”

Castiel gave one of his endearingly sweet half-smiles. “I like it.”

“Good, let’s sleep.”

This time, they fell asleep on Dean’s memory foam mattress in their boxers, but they were still holding one another close.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I've never written rimming before and the pie thing just sort of happened. Let me know what you think? Might turn this into a 'verse if it's well received.


End file.
